SAF Ch 9:Endgame
June 12,2020 2400 hours The main characters gets pushed out in his suit from where Bonnie,Freddy and Foxy were, "Now don't do anything stupid,We're watching and see what the guy says on the phone." No sooner then they all arrive. (Phone rings)Hello!Hello!Hey good job nice five,Hey keep a close eye on things tonight what I understand the building is unlocked now,Someone is allowed in and we get it all settled out we will move you out. We don't have a replacement for your shift yet but we're working on it,We're going to try to contact the original get through one more night,hang in night!*Line cuts* 0100 hours All of them heard the front door open and footsteps coming from the hallway,"Quick try to act as normal."All of the amimatronics were walking in a motion thoughout the hallway,They act normal as the Purple Guy walking pass he looked at Erik and Bo's suits,Both of them stared in fear."I hope your all worth the while here."The Purple Guy continued walking around the game area as Mangle looked from above waiting to strike,"NOW!" Freddy looked as Toy Bonnie,Atticus,and Seymour made their move,however He knew it all and blocked their attacks. 0200 hours He tried to run but the rest of the amitronics tackled him,But somehow he disappeared,"Where did he go?" "Right here."He threw a crowbar that spirled to foxy,ripping him open and turning him into his withered then used another crowbar to rip Atticus and Seymours suits,revealing themselves."I knew it."Before he can force the crowbar into them,he got a surprise. Golden Freddy came out of nowhere and ran into the purple guy head on."Quick tie him up." There was a struggle but they did what they did,there was nothing but a faint sound as Freddy took the purple figure to the warehouse and setting him down."We can finally do what we tried to do all these years."All of the amitronics surrounded him,he just started talking."Hehe You wouldn't think I kill all of you just because I can." Carl broke in,"You had no reason to kill these children,What did they ever to to you."The purple guy just smiled, "You wouldn't be able to find out why,It is my own choice." "Go on.." "The fazbear diner was beginning to fire its employees early due to robots replacing us,I had to come up with something to keep myself in the job.I had to kill the five children and get Mangle to bite one of the other children." Gloria was stunned,she bravely said to the purple figure."How was that going to help you with getting your job back?" "Your can only guess,I don't have to tell you now." Everyone looked away as Jack did the honors,he used a knife to cut purple guy. Blood slipped and surrounded the dead figure. 0600 hours Mike opened the door,He saw everyone with the animatronics."Well Freddy Your wish came true didn't it." Guess so." "Alright your free, here is your $120." "Finally" Everyone said their goodbyes,"Guess this is it right." "Yeah but I'll see you around."Freddy and the others went back into the restaurant. Our heroes went towards the serviceman handing the money."Here you go now can we go now." "Nope I still NEED 80 more." Everyone started getting mad,"That is it."Carl took his gun and knocked out the serviceman. "Now lets go." Mumble was stunned,"But what about Freddy and the others." "Don't worry I am sure they will get along."The penguins took one last look at Freddy Fazbears and they drove away. Happy Feet-Warner Brothers Five Nights at Freddy's-Scott Cawthon Songs used It's Been So Long-The Living Tombstone Five nights at freddy's-The Living Tombstone Survive the Night-Mandopony I don't own Happy Feet,FNAF or the songs. They all belong to their rightful owners Warehouse 1000 hours Unknown to the heroes,A purple arm appeared revealing that Purple Guy was still alive. "HAHAHAHAHA!Now I can continue my plans."He held up something that looked like a detonator and then he pushed the same time,The Freddy Fazbear restaurant caught on fire. Quickly everyone ran out but the animatronics who were still in their sleep mode,Freddy woke up and saw the scene around him,Flames were surrounding crossed his arms."He is still alive and now this is what he done."Freddy closes his eyes as his fate was met with flames engulfed his whole body. Meanwhile Purple Guy teleported to the first restaurant,there he saw another Freddy coming down the quicky got into a Freddy suit. This Freddy followed him and led it to the exit where he attacked and ripped the Freddy apart. He soon did the same thing to the others. He was about to leave when four white faces were suddenly flying around him,they scared him. Letting him fall into an unknown area,A fifth ghost surrounded him,Quickly he hid in a unknown suit. Suddenly,his body was crushed and spilling blood then left to die as the five ghost fated into thin air. Prev Ch 8:SAF Ch 8:Unlikely Allies Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers